Razz
Razz is an official Irken Invader. She was assigned to other dimensions, along with her SIR unit, FLUTTIR. She is a friend of Scipy (and that's why she still exists here). FLUTTIR was given to her because she is mute, and she needed a SIR unit that could understand Sign Language. She was born a few Irk years after Zim. She had high grades in class, and the other Irkens were certain that she'd pass the test to become an Invader. She took the test earlier than most Irkens her age, and she trained to be an Invader with Zim. Later, she was assigned to the Robot and Monster dimension, thanks to Scipy showing it to the Tallest. Then, Scipy showed her the portal to the dimension on a map. After traveling there in her Spittle Runner, she made her disguise and found the perfect place for a base: The first floor of Robot and Monster's apartment building, where she can easily set up an underground lab. Unfortunately for her, there was a lot of bacon, and Irkens are allergic to meat. Physical Appearance Like most Irkens, Razz has light green skin. She wears the usual Irken uniform that is bright red instead of the usual color. She has curled antennae that bend forwards, unlike most Irkens. Her eyes are bright red with two eyelashes. Her PAK has no spots on. Because of this, she cannot use any weapons that come from an Irken's PAK. Personality Razz is very bloodthirsty a nd feels the need to conquer more than Zim. She tries to recruit anyone who seems good enough to be a soldier. She is friendly and social, so she is not unfriendly to people, she just wants to conquer a lot of planets. Disguise Razz disguises herself as an Organic. She hides her antennae with fake yellow pigtails in bright red pigtail holders. She wears a blue jacket to cover her PAK. She switches her black leggings with light blue leggings and sky blue socks. She covers her face with sky blue face paint. She also wears black contact lenses. FLUTTIR FLUTTIR is Razz's SIR unit. She looks like a normal SIR unit with pink eyes and a pink butterfly-shaped panel on her chest. She also has an antennae. FLUTTIR stands for 'F'inger 'L'anguage 'U'sing 'T'riumphantly 'T'ranslating 'I'nformation 'R'etrieval. Trivia *She was based off of the ancient Romans. *Her original name was Rome. *She works at the Blinking Light Factory. *She can still laugh and scream, but she cannot speak. *It took her creator a long time to come up with the right name for FLUTTIR. Two suggested names were SLUIR and MUIR. *She is able to talk in Moonlight Wish. This is an error, or it could be that she managed to gain the ability to speak on her own or by using an invention from the world she was in. HNI_0033 (2).JPG|Razz meeting Robot HNI_0031 (2).JPG|Razz and FLUTTIR in Razz's Spittle Runner Razz.png|Razz Razz Sitting under a tree.png Razz with background.png Razz's Painting.png|Razz's Painting Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Characters Category:Irkens Category:Invader Scipy's Characters Category:Irken Invaders Category:OC Category:Invader Scipy